


Dèjá Vu

by Hidden_Joy



Series: One Month Later [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Babies, Boys In Love, Cotton candy in fic form, Deja Vu, Kisses, Love, M/M, Red Hook Party, This is literal fluff, hand holding, my stomach hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: The thought still caused nerves to run through him, but now they were filtered by excitement and the want to show Philip off, show everyone Philip was his.His best friend. His boyfriend. His to kiss, and hug, and hold, and pushing this bike to Red Hook was not getting them there fast enough.





	

Pushing and running with a heavy dirt bike all the way to another town from Gabe's farm wasn't as ideal as Lukas had joked about.

Sure, their light-hearted banter was a good distraction. God, he'd missed hearing Philip's laugh.

The fact that he'd gotten _one_  out of him with his déjà vu slip up had been an accomplishment in itself, but causing his smile to stretch across his face and pull three more laughs out of Philip by the time they got halfway to Red Hook? Lukas felt like he could die right then and he'd be happy with his accomplishments.

Okay, that was a lie. He wouldn't be able to do that until they got to the party. Until he had Philip wrapped up in his arms and was kissing him. Until everyone saw.

The thought still caused nerves to run through him, but now they were filtered by excitement and the want to show Philip off, show everyone Philip was _his_.

 _His_ best friend. _His_  boyfriend. _His_ to kiss, and hug, and hold, and _pushing this bike to Red Hook was not getting them there fast enough._

He stopped short as they reached the top of another hill. He glanced behind him at his sweating and panting, yet _smiling,_  boyfriend and tried not to remember what he'd looked like above him in the motel just four weeks ago.

Philip raised his eyebrows at Lukas. "I thought you said we were pushing this thing 'all the way to Red Hook, baby?'" Philip mocked his earlier words with a barely-there smirk.

Lukas laughed, shaking his head. "I also didn't think about how far Red Hook is by foot. We've been going for an hour and a half and we're only half way there."

"Who's fault is that?" Philip asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My bike starter," Lukas replied, then laughed. "Think you could call Helen, have her give us a ride?" he repeated his question from about five miles back.

"Yeah, yeah. See, and I was actually gonna commit to it," Philip shook his head, pushing the bike's kickstand down before releasing his grip on the bike and grabbing his phone from his pocket.

Lukas shook his head as well, smiling. He moved the bike a bit further from the road, even though it was already close to the edge, and then released his own hold on the bike.

He shifted toward Philip then, who was sitting on the side of the road as he talked to Helen. Lukas plopped beside him.

"Yes, I know, we shouldn't have pushed it at all," Philip said into the phone he looked a little guilty as he glanced at Lukas. "I know, Helen. Can you please just come and pick us up? We really wanna go to the party... Thank you. See you then... Bye." Philip hung up the phone.

"She coming to get us?" Lukas asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. She'll be here in like ten minutes. She gave me a nice little reprimand about you and your shoulder while she was at it, though," Philip muttered.

Subconsciously, Lukas lifted a hand to rub at the wound that was now nothing more than a scar, a memory of when he'd been shot.

"She's right. I shouldn't have let us do this at all," Philip added with a small sigh.

"Hey, no, no," Lukas stated, his arm around Philip's shoulder and tugging him closer. "I would have begged if you hadn't given in," he told him, kissing Philip's cheek softly. "Now, no getting all guilty or sad on me, alright? Tonight's gonna be savage, dude," he promised.

A small smile broke across Philip's face and he leaned against Lukas, head on his shoulder. Lukas smiled as well and leaned his own head against Philip's.

Neither of them said much, just stayed like that while they waited for Helen to get them.

The sheriff drove up in front of them, driving the truck rather than her police Jeep. Lukas figured it was so he could put the bike in the back.

Lukas let the arm he had around Philip drop and both boys got to their feet. Philip helped Lukas get the bike in the bed of the truck and they climbed in, Philip taking the middle seat and Lukas closing the door behind them.

"Thanks for coming to get us, Sher- Helen," he corrected himself. He still wasn't completely comfortable calling Helen and Gabe by their names, but they both insisted on it.

"Should of called me sooner," was her response as she gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lukas muttered, ducking his head. He smiled, though, when Philip's hand slipped into his and their fingers laced together.

The drive to the Red Hook party took place mostly in silence. The boys thanked Helen for the drive and Philip promised he'd text her when they decided they were done at the party, and she drove off, wishing them both to have fun.

"Alright, time to get this party started," Lukas grinned, slipping his hand into Philip's again.

Philip looked at him, surprise clear on his face.

Lukas just smiled at him and tugged him inside the house that had music and people pouring from it.

Lukas felt Philip's grip loosen on his hand, seeming to try and pull away from him once they entered the house. Lukas tightened his own grip.

"What, are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Lukas teased, leaning closer to be heard over the loud music.

"No, I'm just... surprised you're actually doing this," Philip told him, a small smile coning onto his face.

"Of course I am. You know I don't lie to you," Lukas smiled.

Philip grinned a bit, ducking his head and shaking it a bit.

"Hey, don't get all shy on me now," Lukas told him, hooking a finger under his chin and lifting his head.

Philip's grin only seemed to widen and Lukas knew he was doing the right thing. Just the thought of what Lukas was about to do seemed to make Philip so freakin' happy. He hadn't seen Philip smile that wide since the motel and it sent his heart fluttering and made his stomach hurt.

Lukas smiled, looking at him for a long moment before touching his other hand to Philip's neck and leaning forward, pressing their lips together.

Philip kissed back eagerly, arms going to Lukas' waist. Everything around them seemed to fade out into silence. Actually, everyone probably had gone silent, if he thought about it.

But, honestly? Lukas found himself not giving two shits. He moved the hand under Philip's chin into his hair, only pulling back when their smiles made their teeth clash.

Lukas laughed, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing their noses across each other. Philip grinned as he looked at Lukas.

"I told you I had déjà vu," Lukas murmured, sighing softly.

Philip laughed. "Idiot," he muttered.

"I'm _your_ idiot," Lukas answered.

"God, you're so cheesy," Philip laughed softly, hitting his chest playfully.

"You love it," Lukas answered, grinning at him.

Philip's grin subsided to a soft smile as he looked at Lukas. "I do," he whispered. Lukas felt his cheeks redden slightly and God, his stomach really fucking hurt.

"Philip?" Lukas murmured, rubbing his thumb across his boyfriend's cheekbone.

"Yeah, Lukas?" Philip muttered in returned.

"My stomach hurts," Lukas whispered.

Philip furrowed his eyebrows a moment before his face broke into a wide grin. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lukas nodded, his smile soft and loving. "I love you, Philip," he breathed, looking into Philip's brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Lukas," Philip answered, then pulled him in for another kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the Red Hook party scene. I hope you love it!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I don't own Eyewitness or anything else you may recognize.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
